Una chica rara y un chico raro
by Luissana Strauss
Summary: Esta historia gira en torno a Lucy Heartfilia,una estudiante universitaria de 19 años de la carrera de medicina la cual es una renegada social debido a sus gustos y fanática de la música de los 90,y Natsu Dregneel; un joven solitario de 21 años que estudia ingeniería el cual es odiado por todos sus vecinos y se la pasa en su casa charlando con su gato azul parlante.


Hola señores! (ouo)/ bueno me disculpo por mi retraso u.u es que estos días he tenido que ir al odontólogo por pequeños problemitas con mis dientitos bellos pero tranquilos…todo esta bien n.n por aquí les dejo el cap. 2 que lo disfruten!

Advertencias: lemmon

Declaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son míos son de Hiro Mashima.

Titulo: "LA NOCHE DEL OLVIDO"

Capitulo n°2: "Aun hay esperanza"

Lucy: ¿Por qué? ¿Por que fui tan estúpida? Nunca debí creerle… ¿Por qué? No les hice caso a ustedes…que el… no era bueno para mi-decía la rubia llorando sin control con un rostro lleno de melancolía y sin vida.

Juvia: Lucy-san no diga eso, usted es muy valiente! Ninguna mujer hubiera podido aguantar el dolor que Loke le hizo a usted; y aun así… Lucy-san nunca demostró ese sufrimiento o tristeza alguna. Usted siempre sonreía! Juvia…quiere ser igual de fuerte que Lucy-san-dijo mientras se secaba las fluidas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y corrían descontroladas por sus mejillas-Juvia la ayudara cuando la necesite. Porque Lucy; es mi mejor amiga.

-Lucy trato de controlar sus lagrimas, abrazó por un minuto fuertemente a la joven de cabellos azules que estaba sentada junto a ella-te prometo Juvia, que nunca mas voy a estar triste!-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que se formo en sus labios.

Juvia: Yo se que Lucy-san encontrara al hombre que la ame de verdad, porque, aun hay esperanza!-dijo la joven Loxar con una gran sonrisa que consola a Lucy.

Las dos chicas trataron de errar aquel tema que era muy difícil de compartir, sobre todo…para Lucy. Pero lograron cambiar la conversación a otro tema y charlaron abiertamente por una hora.

(Una hora más tarde).

La puerta de la habitación donde estaban las dos jóvenes se abre bruscamente dejando ver a una mujer con cabellera de color escarlata y esbelto cuerpo cubierto por un vestido negro sin mangas y de calzado unos tacones plateados.

-Lucy, Juvia están bien?-pregunto aquella de cabellos de escarlata de nombre Erza.

Las dos muchachas asintieron con la cabeza.-tontas me tenían preocupada-comento Erza que se acerco a ellas para abrazarlas.

Erza: ¿Qué te ocurrió Lucy?-pregunto sorprendida al ver a la Heartfilia conectada a tantos aparatos.-no fue nada grabe Erza-sonríe-de verdad, solo fue un dolor de cabeza-mintió la rubia para no preocupar a la de cabellos escarlatas.

Erza: ¿De verdad? Ojala no me estés mintiendo Lucy-advirtió Titania con una expresión molesta-.

Juvia: Lucy-san tiene razón! solo fueron un par de mareos y vinimos para ver que no fuera nada malo-defendió la Loxar a Lucy para no causar problemas.

Erza: Oh ya veo...entonces me alegra que estén a bien y a salvo, me tengo que ir ya-decía Erza mientras cambiaba el tono de voz firme a uno nervioso-.

-¿Qué te ocurre Erza?-la interrogaron las jovencitas curiosas-.

Erza: E-es que J-Jellal y yo t-enemos u-una c-c-cita!-gritaba en voz baja la Titania que se encontraba muy ruborizada.

-Titania! Titania! Tú puedes!-gritaron al unisonó las dos muchachas haciéndole porras a la nerviosa Erza Scarlet-.

La pelirroja se despidió de sus "animosas" amigas y se fue del lugar dejándolas que lloraban de las risas por los actos de esta.

Luego de unos tres minutos un hombre entra en la habitación donde se hospitalizaba la rubia.

-Bueno señorita Heartfilia, veo que su recuperación esta avanzando bastante rápido…ya puede regresar a su casa sin ningún inconveniente-dijo amablemente el doctor que le realizaba unos últimos chequeos a Lucy.

Lucy: ¡Que buena noticia!-exclamo la Heartfilia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Juvia: Lucy-san, voy a buscar tu ropa-dijo feliz la peliazul de que su amiga estuviese mejor.

Lucy: Aye!

La joven Heartfilia se coloco sus ropas y se dispuso a irse del hospital con Juvia.

(En las calles solitarias de Fiore)

-Lucy-san, de verdad no quiere que Juvia la acompañe hasta su casa?-pregunto preocupada la peliazul.

Lucy: Tranquila Juvia, de verdad te lo agradezco, todos tus cuidados; pero mi casa esta a unas cuatro cuadras de aquí-contesto la rubia calmadamente.

Juvia: De acuerdo, pero mañana iré a tu casa vale?-pregunto la joven Loxar mientras se subía al bus.

Lucy: Vale, dale mis saludos a Gray!-dijo despidiéndose con una picara sonrisa de su amiga.

Juvia solo se sonrojo causando que la rubia explotara en carcajadas.

Unos momentos después, Lucy se dirigió a cruzar la calle, justo cuando iba por la mitad sintió un terrible dolor punzante en su cabeza que hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo…un vehículo que pasaba por las calles donde ella se encontraba se detuvo al ver que la chica no se movía…y el; se bajo del auto.

-Me duele! M-mucho mi c-cabeza!-grito a todo pulmón la rubia mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos agachándose adolorida al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto una voz masculina que quería auxiliarla.

Lucy: Arg!-crujía sus dientes-no pues; estoy de maravilla!-dijo la rubia sarcásticamente aguantando el terrible dolor.

-Bueno, entonces es mejor que vengas conmigo-dijo aquella varonil voz-.

Fin del capitulo 2

¿Quien será el misterioso dueño de aquella voz masculina *o*?

¿Qué sucederá con nuestra Lucy?

Averígualo en el próximo capitulo que prontito estará por aquí n.n saluditos mis lectores y besitos!


End file.
